Roll's secret
by VG-Classics-Fan
Summary: Just because she doesn't fight that doesn't mean that she hasn't played any important role in the Classic series.


Roll was walking in a small town carrying a groceries bag in her arms. It was a sunny morning and it felt good to have a walk that day.

_"If Rock's not too busy I might ask him to go out together in the park."_

As She was walking back home a voice of a small kid stopped her at a corner.

"Hey, you're Megaman's little sister, Roll, right?"

Roll turned to face a couple of small kids looking at her. "Um, yeah. May I help you?" She replied with a smile.

"Help?" The second kid looked at the first with a smirk, who smirked back at him, making Roll feel uneasy.

"How can a weak robot like you help us?"

Roll was taken aback by the second kid's question.

"Yeah, she can't fight like her brothers, right Ed?" The first asked the second.

"Right, Ed. I hear that the only thing you're good at is cooking." The second Ed replied.

"She didn't even play an important role in ANY of the Wily Wars." Ed #1 laughed.

"She probably was hiding in every single one of them." Ed #2 added.

"What a lame robot you are." Ed #1 continued laughing.

"No I NEVER hide! And I DO aid my family in times of war!" Roll couldn't take it anymore.

"How? By washing the dishes?" The two Eds said in unison.

They laughed at Roll's honest response, making her feel really bad .

"No! I happen to be-"

"Hey, you little Brats! Leave her alone."

A couple of pebbles hit the kids on their heads. Roll turned her face to the voice source and she brightened immediately.

"Stop picking on her, you blockheads and scram, before I force you to." He comanded, walking towards them.

"That… that's Protoman." Ed #1 pointed at Dr. Light's first creation, while rubbing the spot where the pebble hit.

"Ed, is it true what they say about him being twice as tough as Megaman and Bass put together." The Ed #2 asked feeling scared.

"Right, Ed. He was the one who broke King's unbreakable shield when even Megaman & Bass's joined force couldn't scratch it!" Ed #1's voice started to shake with fear.

"Whoa! Let's get out of here, Ed, before he hurts us!"

"Right, Ed."

Roll watched the two hooligans as they ran down the street like chickens. She frowned at them till they disappeared then looked down at her feet, feeling sad.

"You ok, Sis."

She felt a comforting hand placing itself on her shoulder, and looked up at her elder brother giving him a sweet smile.

"Yeah, thanks to you." She said, but Protoman sensed a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Did what they say bother you?"

She nodded sadly.

"But I know that what they said is untrue." She assured him.

"That's what I like about you. You're strong self esteem." He said before lowering his voice to a whisper.

"_They're only saying those things because they don't know the truth about how important you are, which by the way you almost spilled it back there." _

Roll blushed embarrassedly knowing what he was talking about _"Um, sorry I couldn't help it." _She whispered back

"_It's ok. No harm done this time. But be carful. We don't want the secret to slip to unwanted ears. Especially those of Wily." _

"_I understand. Thanks, brother."_

Roll watched Blues teleporting away. She looked at the spot where he stood for a few seconds before sighing and walking back home._

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today while doing my groceries I ran into a couple of kids. They knew who I was and started calling me a weakling who can't help her brothers fight. They said that non-fighting robots are so lame._

_But you know what? I don't care. So what if I'm not a fighter? Arm Busters and other weapons are not the only way to participate in battle. And who said that I never played an important role in the Wily Wars? Of course I did!_

_Except it had to be kept a secret from everyone to keep me safe from Wily._

_It all started in the first Wily War, when Wily kidnapped our brothers. My brother Rock was having emotional difficulty fighting them. Dr. Light knew this so he installed in him and me a bonding program. As Rock progressed through the war I would telepath to him encouraging him that he was doing the right thing, even if it meant that he must break them in order to bring them back home._

_The second war wasn't that difficult for him since he wasn't fighting his own brethren in the first place, but Rock had finally confronted Wily he was hit by fear as he watched the evil scientist morph into a green alien. So like before I telepath to him encouraging him to go on. We had a good laugh later on when we discovered that it was just a hologram operated by Wily himself._

_At the end of the third war we lost transmission with Rock. I felt scared, I just hoped that he was ok. I then heard some noises in the operations room. When I looked in I saw a mysterious being carrying my twin in his arms, broken and in a very bad condition. He put him on the operations table, glanced at me, then teleported out._

_I quickly informed father who quickly took action. After he was done I forced him to go back to sleep while I watched over Rock for the rest of the night. Rock's status was so bad that I feared that I might lose him forever. Trying my best I held his hand and started telepathy, telling him to be strong, that we all need him to be with us._

_While I was at it I felt someone staring at us from the window. I glanced and saw the same person who saved my brother standing on a tree branch looking at us. Noticing me he teleported away. I continued telepathy with Rock for sometime, but somehow I ended up asleep. In the morning I found myself in my capsule. I don't know how I ended up there but I guess it was Dr. Light. Entering the lab I found Dr. Light with Rock who was on his feet._

_Feeling happy I wanted to greet him, but he teleported away without noticing me. I also heard a whistle as I entered and stood beside father. I asked him where he went and what was that whistle we heard. Dr. Light looked at me then told me to follow him to his desk. He took out a note book and gave it to me. It had pictures and data of all the Light-bots father had ever built. He told me to check the book from the last page. I read each and every one in descending order till I reached the Doctor's first creation:_

'_DRN#001 Megaman'._

_What is he trying to tell me? I already know about all of my brothers and my self. To emphasize this I looked at him with a confused look. Understanding me, he told me to turn the page one more time and immediately saw a picture of the same boy I saw yesterday, wearing a helmet and shades. It read:_

'_DRN# 000 Protoman'._

"_That, my dear Roll, is your elder brother, Blues."_

_Later, that night I was at the lab doing some necessary cleaning. Dr. Light went to sleep, while Rock went to his capsule to recharge. Just when I was about to leave I heard a whistle followed by a column of light that materialized into my long lost brother, standing in front of me._

_I wasn't startled for I felt that he had no intentions of harming me. He walked around the lab and stopped at where was Rock lying last night. He was quite for a minute before he spoke for the first time._

"_He's well and running now, right?"_

_Knowing he was talking about Rock I said "Yes. Dr. Light did the necessary operations to insure his safety."_

_He seemed to cringe at the mention of our father. I didn't know why but I decided against pointing that out. He then walked to me._

"_You've spent most of last night watching over him. Guess it must be great to have a wonderful sister to look after you."_

_I blushed at his sudden compliment._

"_I noticed you using telepathy as well" he pointed out. "Did the Doctor install a bonding program in you two?"_

"_Uh…What program?"_

_He looked at me in a way that said that he found out already and there's no way to hide it. I didn't know what to say. My father said he didn't want anyone knowing about this for my own safety. Even after we trusted Wily in the 3__rd__ War, we didn't tell him about it. But was the secret safe with Blues, who had been working with the evil man?_

"_Have no fear, Sister. I wont tell anyone about our little family secret."_

"_Sister? Do you view us as your family as well?"_

_He was silent for a few seconds before he confirmed with a nod…_

_Then, without warning I gave him a hug._

"_Then does that mean you won't fight Rock again?"_

_He stood silently not knowing what to do at first, but then he hugged me back. I then broke the hug and smiled at him. I noticed a sad look on his face._

"_If only he had built me a sibling back then. Then maybe I wouldn't have ran away in the first place. You and Rock seem happy together."_

"_We view you as a brother as well, Blues. Come live with us. You too deserve to be happy."_

_He shook his head._

"_Sorry, I… have some unfinished business to take care of. I might see you again soon, though." _

_He turned to leave but I held his hand._

"_Wait, don't go."_

_He looked at me in wonder._

"_I want to thank you for saving Rock."_

_He shook his head._

"_There's no need. I only did what a big brother must do."_

"_Are you going to turn down a present from your baby sister?" I said in a sad tone._

"_A present?"_

_He was quite for a while before he shrugged._

"_I guess it won't hurt."_

_That night I installed a copy of the bonding program in him. He seemed very touched after I was done, but left without saying anything._

_But on the inside I knew he was happy._

**A.N: So how is it? Got the idea from watching a scene in the video game 'Super Adventure Rockman'.**

**Might continue it from another character's point of view. Reviews would be great.**


End file.
